


Yes, Maybe

by DaintyCrow



Series: Demonic Possession And Its Consequences - Translation [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem der Dämon verschwunden war, sprach Dean mit Cas über seine Gefühle. Oder zumindest wollte er das …</p>
<p>Das hier gehört irgendwie zu „Demonic Possession and Other Relationship Advices“, aber ich denke man kann es auch einfach so lesen, ohne den anderen teil zu kennen; Destiel; vermutlich irgendwie AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yes, Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099960) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



> Jemand hatte mich hierum gebeten, weil ich das ja aus „Demonic Possession and Other Relationship Advices“ rausgeschnitten habe und ... hier ist es.  
> Ich hoffe irgendwer findet Gefallen, und bei Fehlern/Meinungen/Kritik/Tipps immer gerne an mich :)

Dean seufzte, als der Dämon, gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder, das Motelzimmer verlassen hatte, um draußen zu warten. „Ähm … Cas?“, fragte er. „Könntest du … einfach zurück kommen? Vielleicht? Ich würde gerne mit dir sprechen, also-“  
„Ja.“ Dean fuhr herum, als er die Stimme genau hinter sich vernahm.  
„Cas!“, zischte er überrascht.  
„Ja. Du wolltest mit mir sprechen?“  
„Ja, aber musst du wirklich- ich eine- könntest du bitte einfach aufhören, mich zu erschrecken!?“  
Cas trat einen Schritt zurück, und nickte. Dean atmete tief aus, schloss seine Augen, und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Das hier war ja mal so gar nicht, was er normalerweise tat. „Okay, also … Cas, ich- ähm … Sam sagt, ich sollte … vielleicht-“ Er brach ab. Er konnte das nicht sagen. Nie im Leben. Das war-  
„Du bist in mich verknallt?“, fragte Cas plötzlich.  
Dean schnürte es fast die Kehle zu, bevor er zu ihm sah. „Sorry, was?“  
„Der Dämon meinte du seist … in mich verknallt“, erklärte er langsam.

Dean brauchte einen Augenblick um es zu verstehen. „Ja, okay, das habe ich verstanden. Aber woher weißt **du** das? Du warst nicht dort“, meinte er, als es ihn plötzlich traf. „Oder warst du doch?!“  
„Nein, ich … ich habe nur zugehört. Ich wollte nicht gehen, denn: wirklich, was hättest du getan, wenn etwas passiert wäre. Ich habe … vielleicht habe ich zugehört, aber nur um sicherzugehen, dass du okay warst.“  
„Du hast **was**?!“ Das war definitiv nicht okay. Und egal wie sehr Dean Cas mochte, er würde das hier nicht als in Ordnung ansehen. Niemals!  
„Ich habe nur- es tut mir leid, okay, aber du hast mich raus geschickt und ich dachte ich könne dir vielleicht helfen oder irgendwas in dieser Richtung, weil der Dämon etwas über ein Problem gemeint hat und ich wollte nicht, dass du ein Problem hast, also habe ich zugehört, weil ich dachte, dass ich möglicherweise in der Lage sei, dir zu helfen.“  
„Du möchtest nicht, dass ich Probleme habe?“  
„Ja. Ich meine, ich mag dich und ich war besorgt, und …“ Cas brach ab.  
„Wow.“ Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist so- wow.“  
„Was?“  
Er seufzte. „Nicht. Einfach nichts.“ Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf, bevor er sich wieder an Cas wandte. „Du magst mich also auch, hm?“

Für einige Minuten herrschte absolutes Schweigen, ud Dean dachte schon fast, dass er alles kaputt gemacht hatte, als Cas erneut zu sprechen begann. „Ich denke du bist wundervoll, und umwerfend, und dass du alles Gute dieser Welt verdienst. Und ich möchte dich beschützen und für dich da sein und dir helfen. Und ich will, dass du glücklich bist, und öfter lachst, weil ich es mag wenn du lachst, und ich hasse es dich traurig, oder gestresst oder irgendetwas anderes dieser Art zu sehen. Und ich hasse es, nicht in deiner Nähe zu sein, weil ich das Gefühl mag, das ich immer habe, wenn ich bei dir bin.“ Eine Pause entstand und es wirkte, als würde er über etwas nachdenken. Schließlich öffnete er erneut den Mund. „Also wenn das heißt, dass ich dich auch mag, dann ja, vielleicht.“  
Und Dean konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen.


End file.
